Komelkova
Background Komelkova was originally founded as Buran November 21,2018. Komelkova is located on the coast of the Azov sea in south-east Ukraine and is currently apart of Kievan_Rus, a nation apart of Byzantium. The original name was "Buran" Russian for "Snow storm" and was the name used for the Soviet space shuttle project. The new name "Komelkova" is the last name of a Russian TV/movie character. History Early History Comrade_Ginger, Davik_ and Bandit_Blackcat the founders of Chernokovsky, eventually abandoned their town to go to a location that provided better opportunities to trade and interact with European nations. The trio founded Buran (now Komelkova) with the left over gold from their previous settlement and voting gold. Early Development After recruiting three new members, Buran started a slow expansion. The town members originally started to dig out what is now the metro, and then expanded upwards to create the old metro building and the first building. "Great Flight" A few weeks after the creation of Buran, most of the towns folk stopped playing. Eventually leaving Comrade_Ginger by his lonesome (Some members periodically long in). Comrade_Ginger was undeterred and went on a building spree. (Some early builds can be seen here) 1st City Tour- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRvPmcCKaWo Redevelopment #1 After a short hiatus, Comrade_Ginger returned to the city and decided to rebuild it. After Destroying 90% of the city, and then rebuilding it in a different style, Comrade_Ginger decided to build K-727 a Oscar-II Class submarine (a task that would take about a month to complete) Then, Ginger decided to construct the city stadium, along with a new road network inspired by the one in Paris, France. Redevelopment #2 & #3 Ginger then destroyed his city again, and rebuilt it once more so that "It looked better." After taking a break from the game due to the influx of new players, Ginger returned and decided to once more destroy the city and rebuilding it to how it is now. City in redevelopment #2 (2/13/19) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe9r9a2hLT8 Architecture & Landmarks Currently, the building theme of Komelkova is somewhat of a soviet style. "K-727" K-727 is an Oscar II Class Soviet submarine. The project is a note-able landmark in Komelkova, and hasn't been completely finished. The submarine still needs to have the water removed from inside the hull. = "Komelkova Arena" Originally designed as a Ice hockey stadium, K. Arena has been transformed to host a variety of events by simply changing the arena surface. Note-able People * Comrade_Ginger - City Mayor * Davik_ - Former Recruiting Official * Bandit_Blackcat- Former City Defense Official Raions (City Subdivisions) The city is currently laid out into 5 raions (districts) # (Blue) Port # (Red) Komelkova Arena (Naming rights are still for sale) # (Black) Stalinist Architecture Raion (1st Housing/Commercial area) # (Lime Green) Future city center # (Aqua) 1st Expansion point, (housing and new metro station) # (Silver) Future Expansion points Political Affiliations "No, we are not hardcore commies... maybe some are sympathetic towards their ideas but, I for one, just admire the Soviet Union for what it was. For instance, I happen to think that certain Soviet building styles look cool,as well as their military unit designs. So please, don't hate me too much!"-Comrade_Ginger Category:Towns